During manufacturing, it may be necessary to deform a surface. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to deform a relatively flat surface to a shape that is suitable for use in a product being manufactured. In certain other circumstances, it may be desirable to displace a surface or object without necessarily deforming the surface or object.